Finders Keepers
by MechanicalPrincess
Summary: Pein x OC A girl runs away from her family and lands in the hands of the Akatsuki, and Pein takes interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

**Finders Keepers**

**Chapter 1**

A young man stepped through the office door with a single knock as he entered. The man sitting at the desk looked up from his papers at him

"Sir, I have captured the one who is responsible for triggering our alarm." He said flatly, standing still looking around the room.

"Good work Itachi," He got up from his desk, "Where is he?"

"Sir, it's a woman, and she is down in one of the cells." He answered, turning to walk down to the cells with the leader.

"This will be interesting." The leader smirked, heading down stairs.

With hands chained above her head, she could just barely stand on the concrete floor. Her wrists were starting to bleed from her struggling and trying to get free. Pein walked down the line, followed by Itachi to her cell and unlocked the door, slamming it open.

"Good morning sunshine." He smiled sarcastically at her stepping in the eight by eight cinderblock and iron bar room.

"Fuck. You." She sneered back at him. Itachi breathed deeply, he did not want to deal with this woman any longer than he had to, and her immature attitude was getting on his nerves.

"A young woman like you should not be using language like that." Pein stepped closer to her, grabbing a chunk of her short black hair, looking her straight in the eyes.

"And you do you think your fucking going to do about it?" She tried to knee him in the groin. He stepped to the side, avoiding her knee, slapping her across the face with his free hand. The girl yelped in pain, trying to jerk away from him.

"Itachi, I asked you to go find the mountain lion, you brought me a kitten." Pein looked back at him with a look of disappointment.

"Sir, This is the one that tripped the alarm." He argued back.

"I want you to go get me a bar of soap, and then go find the real person." He ordered, turning back to his captive. Itachi nodded and went back up stairs.

"What is your name?" stroked her cheke.

"Mia." She jerked away.

"How old are you?" the man tilted his head, looking at her face.

"Sixteen." She answered him quietly, looking down at the floor.

"What was a sixteen year old girl doing wandering in our area of the woods at four in the morning?" He let go of her hair and took a few steps away from her.

"I ran away from home…" Mia shifted her weight to her other foot.

Itachi returned with a bar of soap and handed it to Pein.

"I am going to go look through the area again." Itachi stated, not planning on finding anyone else. Pein nodded towards him, and he left.

"Now why did you run away from home?" asked the orange haired man twirling the bar of soap in his hand.

"My mom grounded me because I was late home, and I got mad at her, and I swore at her, and she said that she was going to tell my dad when he got home, and he didn't get home to late, so he would most likely deal with me in the morning… so I ran away." She explained, feeling stupid about the situation she got herself in.

"So you ran away to avoid an ass whipping from your father, and landed yourself here?" He recapped her story.

"Yeah." She answered him.

"Well, First I am going to wash your mouth out for your language and then we will see from there." He stepped up to her, putting his hand on her jaw that she had clamped shut.

"Mia, open now." He ordered, with the bar of soap on her lips. After a moment of her not cooperating, he stepped on her toes with all of his body weight, making her gasp. The moment her mouth cracked open he shoved the bar in.

"I do not want to hear any more swearing out of you, a lady like you has no reason to use language like that, and if I hear it again, you will have your mouth washed out again, got it?" he removed the bar from her mouth and tossed it on the floor.

"Fine." She spat on the floor.

"You are obviously not a ninja." He commented, walking around the girl.

"You do not know that." She said in her defense. Pein smiled a little bit.

"If you were, you would have been able to break out of the restraints by now.

"Maybe I am just waiting for a good time." She pointed out. Pein laughed at her.

"Then you would not of made your wrists bloody trying to squeeze your hands through." He got in her face.

"If you don't let me go home, my parents are going to call the police to search for me" Mia thought that would make him let get go.

"That's cute, you think that the police will save you…"

"My dad is a lawyer, and he is going to sue you for every penny you have if you don't let me go." She threatened.

"Do you think I am actually afraid of your daddy? And isn't your daddy going to punish your ass for misbehaving, and that's why you're here?" he looked her in the eyes.

"I hope you choke on your boyfriend's dick." She tried to kick him again.

"Honey, I am straight." Pein smiled at her.

"Why don't you just let me go home, then you won't have to deal with me."

"No, you are in my territory now, and I will tell you if, and when you can go home." Pein pressed his body against hers.

"Right now, I think a good beating will get rid of this attitude of yours." He started to undo his belt.

~Authors Note~

Hi, well this is my first post on here. I am excited to get your feedback so please review. I would love suggestions for the next chapters :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Finders Keepers**

**Chapter 2**

Mia watched the man undo his belt and pull it out of the loops. She shifted her weight back and forth nervously.

"How does your father normally punish you?" He walked around to her back and pushed her shirt up.

"Lectures me…" She said hesitantly, leaning forward.

"Don't lie to me, Mia, you will not get away with it." He ran his fingers lightly down her back, sending chills up her spine.

"What do you think he is going to do to you when you go back home?" Pein folded the belt in half and placed the leather on her back.

"Ground me and yell at me most likely." She tried to look behind her.

"If I had a daughter and she ran away from home, do you know what I would do to her?" He stepped back getting his footing.

"What would you do?" Mia said to entertain him. Pein smirked, smacking the middle of her back with the folded belt. She screamed so loud it echoed down the cells.

"I would make her think twice about ever disobeying me again." He said firmly, pulling his arm back for another hit. Mia clenched her jaw and held tightly to the chains, trying to hold herself up, and hold back tears. Pein swung again, harder this time. She attempted to hold back from screaming, but let out a small shriek.

"I don't think I am going to send you back home for a while." He smirked striking her multiple times in the back. Mia was holding back from crying, but tears were running down her face.

"Stop." She choked out, attempting to hide the fact she was crying.

"Did you say something?" He walked around in front of her.

"Please stop." Mia breathed heavily, looking at him with pleading eyes. Pein slipped his belt back on, staring at her eyes.

"I have more plans for you darling." He smiled deviantly, reaching up to undo the cuffs. The girl adjusted her shirt back down as her hands were freed, and rubbed the raw skin.

"Lets go up to my office." He started down the hall of cells to the stairs. Mia followed him, at least his office wouldn't be like a dungeon, she hoped. What she wanted most was just to be able to lay down, she had been on her feet since she left home, the previous night.

Once the two got to the mans office, Pein took a seat at his desk, and looked back up at the girl who was about to sit down on the couch that was in front of his desk.

"Rule one, always close my office door behind you." He pointed to his door that was hanging wide open. Mia sighed and went over to close it, he wasn't really that nice.

"And I want you to stand right there." He then pointed to the floor right in front of his desk. Mia went up to the designated spot and stood there. The man was writing in a folder, he seemed really focused in his task. She watched him write, tring to figure out what all the papers were about. The couch behind her looked really comfortable. After a night of walking around and being out in the cold, and stuck in his cell, a fluffly couch was so tempting. The sound of the clock ticking every second seemed to echo in the room with the sound of the pen on the paper.

The door slowely opened behind her, she turned around to see a woman with bright blue hair walk in whith her arms full with papers, a bowl of oatmeal in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Good morning Pein, I brought you breakfast and yesterdays reports." She smiled at him. He looked up briefly as she set the food and coffee down with the papers in a neat stack.

"Who is this?" She looked at the young female standing there.

"Mia, she is gonna be staying with us for a while." He poked at the oat meal.

"Don't worry, I put butter and brown sugar in it just how you like it." Konan looked between the two of them.

"Make sure those get distrubeted this morning." Pein pointed to a stack of folders on the other corner of his desk.

"Alright, Mia, would you like something for breakfast?" The woman looked at Mia, picking up the folders.

"Sure, Im kinda hungry." She smiled, she was actually hungry to the point her stomach hurt.

"That's ok, konan, Ill get her something to eat latter." He cut her off. She gave him a look, then left the office.

"Why cant I have breakfast?" Mia pouted.

"Because I said so." He took a large gulp of his coffee, and grinned.

"That's not much of a reason." She whined, switching her weight to her other leg.

"Yes it is, now shut up I have work to do." He ordered.

"Can I at least sit down?"

"No, do I have to tell you again to shut your mouth?" Pein looked up at her sharply.

"No." Mia said quietly, staring at his breakfast.

~Authors Note~

Sorry for the shortness and the lateness. School started up this semester and I haven't had much time.

So Mia is gonna need a babysitter for a few hours while Pein is busy, who shall have the honors of a few hours of alone time with the new girl? Please comment with your suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finders Keepers**

**Chapter 3**

After an hour passed of standing in front of Pein's desk, Mia was slowly getting to the point of exploding at him. She was extremely tired, and starving.

"I have to go out on a mission for a while. I am going leave you with someone." He finally looked up at her. Mia smiled, time away from him, and a chance to get something to eat and a nap.

"Ok." She tried to contain her excitement. He looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Follow me." Pein kept an eye on her, walking out of his office. He thought about who he should leave her with. Who was least likely to cause serious bodily harm to her, eat her, kill her, torture her, or let her leave. He thought about it, his options were really slim. He stopped at one of the doors in the hall and knocked twice on the wood. A man with slicked back silver hair whipped the door open and stuck his head out.

"What the fuck do you want on my god damn day off?" He growled. Pein didn't budge an inch.

"I'll give you the rest of the week off if you watch the girl for a few hours, without killing her, or hurting her in any way, shape or form, including mental harm." He replied. The man looked at the girl fiercely, thinking for a few moments.

"Deal." He opened the door more for her to walk in. Pein grabbed Mia's shoulder and pushed her forward.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Pein stated, leaving. Mia sheepishly looked at the new man.

"Hi." She smiled a little bit, feeling extremely stupid as she did so. The man closed the door, and stared her down.

"That's all you fucking have to say?" He went back over to his chair with his three bladed scythe and his sharpening tool. Mia walked over to his bed and sat down on it, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What's your fucking name?" He looked up at her from his work.

"Mia, what's yours?" She asked him back.

"Hidan." He replied plainly. Mia bit her lip, he looked good without a shirt. The grinding noise the scythe made with every stroke felt creepy, along with his smile.

"Could I have something to eat?" She asked him, hoping he would be nicer than Pein.

"Latter, I'm busy." He didn't even look up from his scythe. Mia sighed and flopped back onto his bed. The first chance that she had, she was going to be out of here. It was just a matter of time until someone took their eyes off of her. She pulled the pillow down under her head and rolled on her side getting comfortable. She hadn't slept the previous night, and his bed was comfortable. She watched him stroke the blade over and over with his stone. Her eyes started to feel heavy and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Hidan sighed. She was one of the easiest babysitting jobs he had ever done. He went over to the bed and grabbed the extra blanket at the foot of the bed and tucked her in with it. What would Pein want with this girl he wondered. It appeared she was not a ninja. She was also kind of cute, especially when she slept. She seemed too peaceful.

A couple hours later Mia woke up to the sound of a door close. She sat up and opened her eyes to see Hidan standing at the foot of the bed.

"Are you still fuckin hungry?" He gripped the foot board.

"Um… yeah…" She rubbed her eyes, having to think about what he said for a moment. Mia crawled out of his bed and followed him as he walked out into the hall and down to the kitchen. He started to look in a few cabinets for something edible for her. Mia spotted a bag of cinnamon raison bagels on the counter.

"Could I have one of the bagels?" She asked him.

"Sure," He closed the cabinet. Mia smiled, and took one out of the bag and took a large bite out of it.

"Don't you fuckin want to toast the damn thing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's ok." She said, too hungry to wait the extra minute. Mia jumped up and sat on the counter as she ate. Hidan watched her closely weighting the consequences if he would make a move on her. It's not like Pein laid claims on her, so technically she was free. He watched her eat quickly, why was he starving the girl? When she finished her last bite he moved closer to her, putting his hands on her knees, pushing her legs apart.

"W-what are you doing?" She tried to inch back on the counter nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me." He smirked, kissing her neck. Mia froze in place. Hidan's hands slid up her thighs and to her stomach. His trail of kisses went up her neck to her ear where he lightly bit the lobe. Mia moved a few inches away.

"You like this you little whore, don't you?" He teases her.

"Fuck you." She tried to sound mad.

"I just might." Hidan dragged his nails down her back sharply. Mia arched her back, gasping in pain. He grabbed a chunk of her hair and kissed her firmly on her lips. She turned her head away from him.

"What if Pein catches us?" She looked in his eyes, not wanting to get her ass whipped again. Hidan reached his hands around her back and started messing with her bra clip.

"Don't worry about him, he wouldn't care." He kissed her again on the neck. Mia hesitated, she wasn't sure if this was a smart idea, and even on the kitchen counter.

"Just fuckin relax." He whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and kissed him back on his soft lips. At that moment the two heard a man clear his voice. Both Hidan and Mia quickly looked to see Pein standing there watching.

"I leave you two for a couple of hours and this is what happens?" He stared down Hidan.

"That whore fucking started it." Hidan backed away from her, stepping towards the door, to go seek shelter in his room. Pein looked at Mia, he would deal with Hidan later.

"Mia, what am I going to do with you…" He tapped his foot. She slipped off the counter, her face red from embarrassment.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Sorry for being a slut? No. Doesn't work like that around here." Pein contemplated on her punishment.

A/N

Sorry again for the extreme lateness, so much has been going on in the past few months, and I finally got the inspiration back.

I am always open to any suggestions you have.

Any ideas on what Pein should do to Mia?

For every comment, a puppy lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finders Keepers**

**Chapter 4**

Pein took the little slut to his office. On the inside he was fuming, not entirely sure what he should do with her. Maybe just kill her, she seemed like too much trouble, or takes her back to her family… no, that would be even more trouble. He knew once he would be able to break her, he would not have any problems like this with her. But the question is how long it would take to break her.

Mia was standing in the same place as earlier that day in front of his desk. She felt a little better than earlier, after a nap and a snack, but she knew she was really in for it this time. Pein was going through the draws in his desk, he pulled out a twelve inch wooden ruler.

"Come, Sit." He pulled his chair out for her to sit in. Mia slowly walked behind his desk and sat down. This didn't look good.

"Put your hands on my desk, palms down." He was standing off to her right side. Mia did so, maybe if she cooperated, he wouldn't be so harsh. Pein wacked the back of her right hand first. Mia pushed her head back on the chair firmly, she wasn't going to scream. He struck her left hand just as hard. She bit her lower lip, there was no was she was going to give him the satisfaction of screaming and crying. Pein went back and forth on her hands, slowly increasing how hard he hit each time. Mia yanked her hands back after about twenty hits. She gripped a break in the skin on her left hand. There was a small amount of blood coming out. Tears were starting to roll down her face.

"Put your hands back on the desk." Pein tapped the spot with the ruler.

"I'm bleeding." She choked out.

"I will make you bleed in so many other places if you do not put your hands back on the desk immediately." Pein tapped the spot again. Mia listened this time. She didn't want to bet on this threat being empty. Pein smacked the back of her right hand multiple times in a row until the skin broke open. Mia was quietly crying.

"Crying is not going to get you anywhere." He put the ruler back in the drawer. Mia held her hands in her lap, trying not to get blood on anything. Pein looked down at the girl, debating in his mind what could he do to her next.

"Stand up." Pein yanked the chair away from the desk. Mia stood up, still tightly holding her hands. He gripped her shoulder and led her into the hall and down a few doors. Pein opened the door to a bedroom and pushed her forward. Mia got a little more nervous, his bedroom was one of the last places she wanted to be. He kept pushing her to another door that lead to his attached bathroom.

"Rinse the blood off your hands." Pein turned the faucet on for her. Mia flinched as the cold water ran over the cuts. Pein pulled out a plastic bottle that had clear fluid in it, along with some bandages. He shut the water off once most of the blood was washed off.

"Keep your hands in the sink." He unscrewed the cap to the bottle and slowly poured the fluid over her hands.

"Fuck!" Mia screamed as she felt the burning sensation through the backs of her hands. She yanked her hands back, still screaming. Pein gripped her right wrist, forcing her hand back over the sink, dumping more alcohol over the cut. Mia tried to pull her hand away, kicking and punching at Pein with her free hand.

"You don't want to get an infection, now give me your other hand." Pein let go of her right wrist, reaching for her left.

"No…" Mia wiped the tears away with her sleeve. Pein was getting impatient, he yanked her left hand to the sink and poured more alcohol on the cut. Mia continued to attempt to pull away.

"If I was your parents, I would be happy you are gone." Pein let go of her, and replaced the cap on the bottle.

"Shut up." Mia grumbled, wiping her hands off on her pants.

"People like you are the reason I never had kids."

"I thought you never had kids because no woman could stand you long enough to get pregnant by you." Mia said under her breath. Pein grabbed the bandages. He wanted to strangle her.

"Here, put them on yourself." He shoved the bandages into her chest.

"What, have nothing to say back?" Mia taunted him, pulling one out of the wrapper.

"I am not going to waste my energy arguing with a child." He left the bathroom and went to the closet in his bedroom. Mia followed him, finishing wrapping her hands.

"Maybe I should knock you up then send you back home." Pein turned to her, taking his shirt off. Mia stood her ground, she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. But there was no way she was going to have sex with him.

"What? Have nothing to say back?" Pein mimicked what she had said to him moments ago.

"Like I would have sex with you." Mia leaned against the wall.

"It looked like you were about to have sex with Hidan in the kitchen, why wouldn't you have sex with me now?" He pointed out, changing into a lounge shirt.

"That's different, he is nicer." Mia tried to defend herself in the earlier situation she had gotten herself into.

"Hidan? Nice? Yeah right." Pein laughed, this girl had really bad judgment.

"He is nicer to me than you are." Mia clarified.

"Hidan is just trying to lour you in so he can use you as a sacrifice." Pein smiled, hoping that would freak her out. Mia glared at him from across the room. He couldn't be serious about that.

"How about you take a nap, and if you behave yourself, maybe I'll let you have dinner."

"Fine." Mia grumbled, Still wondering if Hidan's plan was just to sacrifice her, and for what?

"I will be back in a few hours." He smiled to her, leaving the room. Mia could hear a clicking sound, she bet he had locked her in his room.

_Author's Note_

It has been some time since I last updated this story. I have so many other ideas and sorta lost interest until recently.

But I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think and any ideas you have. I love the suggestions I have been reading.

And sorry for the amount of time I have taken off, but I am going to be continuing with this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finders Keepers**

**Chapter 5**

Mia sat down on his bed. His room had no windows. She was willing to even jump from a second story window. Perhaps a third floor if she could figure out a way to use his sheets and blankets as a rope like she saw in a movie when she was a child. Mia crawled under his blankets and started to think of all the ways she could get out. If she even had a window to jump out of, would the sheets be strong enough to hold her weight, or was that just something only for in the movies.

The man was a ninja, so perhaps he had some weapons in his room. Why though would he leave her in a room with weapons in it? If she could get her hands on something, maybe when he had his back turned, she could kill him, or try to at least injure in enough so she could get away. Then again, he was a ninja, he would take her down before she even moved an inch. Trying to kill him was not going to work at all. Mia figured her best bet was to listen and do as he said, and hope to god she got a chance to make a run for it.

Mia rolled over onto her side, her hands still burned. She was still tired, but felt too wound up to fall asleep again. She wondered what her parents were doing, and if they were searching for her. It had not been that long, maybe they thought she only had suck out and was at a friend house. It could be possible that they were not even that worried yet.

She continued to debate all the possibilities in her mind about escaping and her family and everything. Eventually Mia fell asleep.

_A few hours later… _

Pein was in the dining room of the base eating dinner with the rest of the members. There were a few side conversations going on, but all he could think about was the girl lying in his bed. He wanted so badly to go and crawl under the covers with her. She most likely was a virgin. She was young, and seemed slightly sheltered. When he mentioned to her earlier about sex, she looked disgusted. He figured she would put of a fight. She didn't strike him as the type to just spread her legs, even though she did catch her with Hidan earlier. Perhaps she was too afraid to say no, or maybe Hidan threatened her. Which reminded him he had to get back at Hidan for that. Pein quickly finished up his dinner.

He headed back to his bedroom to find Mia sleeping, wrapped up in his blankets. She looked so innocent, so vulnerable. Pein crawled into bed next to her carefully, making sure he did not wake her. He pulled back the blankets. Studying her pants for a moment, he reached, unbuttoning the top button and pulled down the zipper. He paused and looked up at her face, she was still asleep. Gripping the waist band firmly in his hands he yanked down her pants pulling them all the way off before she even knew what hit her. Mia's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She tried to grab her pants back from him.

"Shut up and lay back down." Pein tossed the pants across his bedroom. He shoved her back down, climbing on top of her.

"Get the hell off me!" Mia yelled at him, pushing on his shoulders. He didn't move an inch.

"Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap again?" He forced her legs apart, kneeling between them.

"Get the fuck off me now!" Mia yelled louder in his face, wiggling around violently, trying to get out from under him.

"I'll take that as a yes, but it will have to wait." Pein managed to grab one of her wrists and pin it above her head.

"Seriously. Get off of me." Mia clawed at his wrist holding down her one hand with her free hand. He grabbed her other hand and pinned them both down above her head with one of his hands.

"Maybe if you are not so whiny, I may be gentle with you." His hand traced down her stomach and to her inner thigh. He brushed his fingertips up her leg to her pink underwear. Pein rubbed his fingers on top of her underwear. Mia tried to jerk her hips away.

"Maybe if you were not so ugly I would actually want to have sex with you." Mia growled back at him. His hand stopped. He paused for a moment, right before he slapped her across the cheek. She yelped in pain, tears were swelling in the corners of her eyes. She didn't think he was ugly, she was just saying that to piss him off. He was actually pretty hot. Mia remained quiet and still as he pulled her underwear off. There really was no way to get out of this. Her face stung like crazy.

"Now I do not want to have to do that again." He kissed her lips softly.

"Are you going to be nice?" Pein leaned down to kiss her again. Against her better judgment, Mia spat in his face, getting him right in the nose.

"Fucking little Bitch!" He shouted, letting go of her to get a tissue off the night stand to wipe his face. Mia took her opportunity and scrambled out from under him and almost made it off the other side of the king size bed before he latched onto her ankle and dragged her back. She clung to the edge of the mattress, lying on her stomach.

"You will regret that." Pein snarled, crawling on top of her. Pushing her legs apart with ease, he knelt between them. Mia tensed up at his hand wrapped under her stomach, forcing her hips up. She heard the sound of a zipper and the rustling of clothing.

"Don't you even- Ahh!" Mia screamed as he roughly pushed himself into her. She grabbed at his hand that held her hips up allowing him easier access. Pein leaned down, his free hand next to her head.

"Mia, you do not understand. You are mine. I will do what I wish with you. You will not complain or put up a fight. And if I have to remind you, I will punish you." He whispered into her ear as he continued to thrust himself into her. Mia remained silent, resting her head on the bed.

After what seemed like hours to Mia, Pein finally climbed off of her, and laid down next to her, breathing heavily. The girl curled up into a ball with her back to him.

Once Pein finally caught his breath he sat up. Mia looked so pathetic. With a quick shove, she was on the floor.

"Go take a bath." He ordered. Mia slowly got to her feet, pulling her shirt down enough to somewhat cover herself. She went into the bathroom quietly and closed the door. Pein smiled, satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finders Keepers**

**Chapter 6**

Mia rested her head back, soaking in the bath tub full of hot water. She closed her eyes, trying to forget about the last twenty minutes. This was most likely not going to be the last time he did something like this.

Pein was sprawled out on his bed. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to make her night hell. Make her scream and cry. Make her stop pretending she can deal with this. He knew she had to be close to her limit. Maybe just a little more starvation and sleep deprivation and she would be more than willing to comply with his orders.

He got up, readjusting his clothing, and went into his bathroom. Mia quickly crossed her arms over her chest and lowered herself into the water.

"Put your hands down." Pein sat on the edge of the tub, pushing up his sleeves. Mia shook her head no, looking down into the water.

"Do it now Mia." He placed his hand on her collar bone, giving it a firm squeeze. She refused.

"You just have to make things difficult." Pein growled, pushing her under the water, holding her there for a moment at she started to flail and attempt to scream under water. He laughed as she panicked, and let her back up. Mia gasped for air as she sat up coughing.

"Come to my office when you are done." He smirked.

OoOoO

Mia wrapped herself up in a towel and went into the bedroom, still trying to clear some water out of her lungs. A set of clothes were laid out for her. Men's clothes. She put on the baggy sweat pants, and over sized t-shirt. Mia contemplated not going to his office. Maybe he just wanted to fuck her in his office too. Maybe this was just another one of his stupid games. Her stomach growled. Maybe if she went she could get something to eat.

Pein was waiting in his office, and getting more impatient from every minute that ticked by. Finally Mia came down to his office. She knocked a few times before entering. She was quiet and limping a little as she walked over to his desk.

"Sit." He leaned forward in his chair. Mia took a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"I have a few rules for you, You will follow these rules at all times unless I give you special permission." He started. Mia frowned, she didn't like where this was going.

"You will refer to me as Sir, You will not curse, You will not fight me, You will not have any physical contact with anyone except me, You will ask permission before you do anything, and you will not try to run away." He rattled off. Mia was annoyed. He couldn't make her follow these bull shit rules. This guy was out of his mind, who the hell did he think he was?

"You will wear what I give you at all times, You will not talk to any other people in this base unless they speak to you first, You will accept any punishments I give you, You will -"

"Fuck you and your bull shit rules." Mia yelled at him getting up. Pein pushed his chair back, he didn't think she would have been this upset with his few rules. Mia turned to leave and walked out his office door, slamming the door shut behind her. Mia stopped for a moment. That was a bad move, now she had hurt her chances even more to get something to eat.

His office door opened, Pein was leaning on the frame. Mia turned around towards him.

"Sorry…" She said quietly looking down at the floor. Pein reached out, lifting her chin with his finger.

"Sorry isn't good enough my dear." He whispered softly. Mia jerked her chin away from his hand.

"You are starting to get cranky, I think it is past your bed time." Pein pulled the office door shut. Mia was just standing there, she didn't want to go to bed with him, she was tired though.

OoOoO

Mia was sitting on the edge of the bed again. The man was digging in his closet. She ran her fingers over the blanket several times watching him. He emerged with a bundle of thin rope. Who the fuck keeps rope in their closet?

"Lay down." Pein ordered, as the searched for the end of the rope.

"No, please, Ill listen…" Mia scooted onto the bed and laid down with her head on the pillow.

" You have not shown that I can trust you, so its either this or you sleep in a cell tonight." Pein grabbed her left wrist and started to wrap the rope around it.

"Maybe I would rather sleep in a cell than with you." Mia tried to tug her arm away. Pein gripped her tighter.

"All the cells are full so you would have to share… I don't think you want to do that, besides it is going to get below freezing tonight, and there is no heat down there." He smirked, reaching for her right wrist. Mia pouted. He continued to tie her wrists together tightly.

"Don't worry, Ill leave just a little rope so you can move around." He said, only leaving about a foot in length from her wrists to the bed post he secured the other end of the rope too.

Mia watched him as he pulled his shirt off and threw it towards his closet. His body was well toned.

"Lets make a little deal…" Pein smirked at her, crawling onto the bed, forcing her legs apart. Mia tried to scoot back away.

"If you do not fight with me all night, Ill let you eat a large breakfast." He said softly, placing a kiss on her nect, followed by a nip with his teeth.

"Promise?" Mia shivered as he breathed in her ear.

"Promise." Pein whispered, nipping on her ear lobe.

"But if you do resist me at all, you will not have any meals tomorrow." He looked into her eyes. Mia turned her head away.

"Fine." She mumbled, just waiting for him to start.

_Authors Note_

Thank you soooo much for all of the favoriting and subscribing I have gotten from this story.

Sorry It has taken me so long to get this chapter up. School has been crazy lately and I should be working on a sociology paper, but this is so much more fun to write.

If anyone has ideas or anything they want to see in the next chapter please leave comment/ review or feel free to pm me your thoughts :D

Happy Reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Finders Keepers**

**Chapter 7**

Pein woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He blinked a few times till his vision went clear. Mia was laying next to him with her hands still tied to the bed post, completely naked. Bruises had developed where he had held onto her last night. There were three more pounds on the door. He himself was still naked. The man looked over at his alarm clock, it was after eight, he rarely slept this late. There were another three pounds on his door.

"I'm Awake!" He yelled, now getting annoyed. There was no response. Mia made a small noise and tried to move. She winced as her stomach growled. Pein pulled out a kunai and carefully cut the rope off her wrists. She was silent.

"Go clean yourself up and be in my office in fifteen, if you are late, no breakfast." He grumbled, looking for his boxers. Mia nodded and went to the bathroom.

OoOoO

Pein was sitting at his desk sorting through files of missions to be done in the next few days. Konan came in with his cup of coffee.

"I have a mission for you." He slid a credit card across his desk. She looked at it confused.

"I want you to take Mia shopping for some clothes and other stuff she needs." He looked at his coffee before taking a small sip to test the temperature.

"How much clothing would you like her to get?" Konan asked, picking up the credit card, putting it in her pocket.

"Well, put it this way, she will be here for a long time." He grinned.

"Oh, and do you know who was pounding on my door this morning?" Pein set down his coffee.

"It was Tobi, he was upset about Deidara putting a small bomb in his underwear this morning." Konan explained.

"Take him with you, and make sure Mia eats a good breakfast before you take her. Could you also loan her something of yours to wear today?" He placed several papers in a folder.

"Alright, I'll go find something for her." She turned to leave the room and Mia stepped in, only wearing a white towel. Konan looked at her for a moment a little confused, and walked out of the office.

"Why are you only wearing a towel?" Pein raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You didn't leave anything out for me to wear, and I just came to ask you about it…." Mia made sure the towel was covering everything important.

"Konan will bring you something soon to put on. Today she is going to take you shopping for clothing. You will be staying with us for a while, so it would be easier if you had your own clothing."

Mia was quiet, at least she had a chance to get away from him for a while, and maybe even a chance to sneak away. She smiled slightly, a big breakfast and a chance to get away from this asshole.

"Come here." He ordered, breaking her train of thought. Mia looked up at him and took a few small steps forward.

"Right here." He pointed to the floor besides his chair. She took a few more steps to the spot he motioned to.

"This is your warning …" Pein yanked the towel off her body and threw it on the floor. Mia squeaked and covered her breasts with her arms. Pein grabbed her right wrist and forced her to lay over his knees.

"If you give Konan and Tobi any trouble today, your punishment will make this look enjoyable." He smacked his hand down on her behind.

"OW!" Mia screamed, gripping the man's ankle.

"So are you going to give Konan and Tobi any trouble today?" He asked, rubbing where he had just hit her.

"No." Her voice was shaky. Pein smacked her again, right on the same spot.

"No what?" He growled. Mia was still, confused, 'no what?' what? What was he talking about? He smacked her a third time on the same spot. Mia yelped, almost losing her balance.

"What did I tell you last night Mia?"

"Sir. No Sir, I won't cause any trouble." She finally remembered, hoping that was it.

"Good, go find Konan, she will give you breakfast and then you will go shopping with her." Pein shoved her off his lap. Mia stumbled to her feet and picked up her towel, wrapping it around her body. She left his office without saying a word.

OoOoO

Tobi was laying across a bench in the middle of the mall surrounded by bags and bags of clothing. He now understood the phrase 'shop till you drop'. Those two women had gone to almost every store. Currently the girls were at a department store that was having a huge sale. He could already see the piles of clothing he would have to carry. It made it a little better that he had a strawberry smoothie.

"TOBI!" He heard Konan bark at him. He sprang up, almost spilling his smoothie.

"Tobi is awake." He stood up.

"Tobi, Did you see Mia come out of the store?" She seemed frantic.

"Tobi didn't see anything." He said.

"God damn it Tobi, I am serious, I can't find Mia, she slipped out on me somehow." Konan grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him.

"Pein- Sama is going to kill Konan…" He said sheepishly.

"Tobi, Pein will kill the both of us. We need to find her, now." She pulled him by the arm through the mall to find the girl.

~Authors Note~

The next chapter is going to be more of Mia's perspective of how she disappeared from Konan's sight.

Please Review

Happy Reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Finders Keepers**

**Chapter 8**

Mia pulled up the size three jeans Konan and given her to try on, along with fifty other things. The jeans fit, but they were just a little too tight. She pulled them off and slung them over the door.

"I need a size bigger, it's kind of hard to get the button closed." Mia unfolded the next pair.  
>"Ok, here are a few more things I found." Konan said as she dropped a pile of shirts over the door. Mia sighed, they were going to be here all day, but that was better than being by Pein all day. She tried on the next pair of dark jeans and a pink lacy top. It actually looked really good on her. Mia stepped out of the dressing room to show Konan.<p>

"Hey, Kona-" Mia felt a hand grab her mouth tightly and a arm around her waist lifting her off the ground. Her hair fell in her face and she tried to wiggle free.

"Shhh" The person whispered in her ear as she fell asleep.

OoOoO

Mia woke up to the sound of several men talking. She opened her eyes and started to sit up. The men went silent, all looking at her through their masks.

"Um…. Hi?" Mia looked at the four anbu standing in front of her. She was in a room that looked like an office, and half laying in a chair.

"We apologize for knocking you out." One of the men said. Mia was able to recognize the men as from her own village, but was unsure of where they actually were. The door of the office opened, Tsunade walked in. The three men stood to face her.

"How did the mission go?" She asked.

"Good, We caught two of the members leaving with Mia and we were able to track them to a shopping center. We got Mia when the two had their backs turned." One of the other Anbu stated.

"I expect the full report on my desk tomorrow morning. For now, escort her home, and I will arrange shifts for guarding her house till this matter is settled." Tsunade said, walking back out.

"I'm going home?" Mia looked at the anbu, smiling.

"Yes." One of them answered coldly.

The walk to her family's house was silent. Mia was glad to be back in her own village, even though she had only been gone for a little more than a day. The time she spent on the Akatsuki base seemed like a month long. She thought about her parents and her little brother, she wondered if they missed her, or if they would still be angry with her. As they walked up the small path to the front door of her family's house her heart began to pound. One of the men knocked on the door. Her mother opened it moments later. She jumped out and wrapped her arms around Mia. Mia smiled, glad she wasn't angry at her. She hugged her mother back, seeing her father and little brother run over to the front door.

The three anbu that had walked Mia home pulled her father aside. They explained Mia's run in with the Akatsuki and that was the reason several ninja would be stationed around their house until further notice.

Mia walked into the kitchen with her mother and sat down at the table. Her father stood in the door way, she could tell he was upset.

"To start, you will not be going anywhere for three weeks. You had us worried." He started. Mia had her hands in her lap and was looking down at the table. She didn't mind being grounded, it was so much better than being stuck with Pein.

"Why don't you go to your room, we will talk about this tomorrow." He sighed.

Mia got up and silently went to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and curled up in her blanket.

Her eyes glanced over to her phone that was still sitting on her night stand that was still plugged into the charger. When she ran away from home she didn't take her phone. She reached over and pulled the cord from it and taped the power button. Mia rolled onto her back as her phone went through its start up menu. There were over a dozen missed calls, notices that her voice mail box was full, and notices that her text message in box was full. She started to scroll through the call list. One was from her parents, the night she ran away. Another from her best friend. The rest were all from Sasuke. She figured she would call him back now and deal with all the voice mails later.

Mia rolled onto her side as the dial tone rang. Sasuke answered the phone on the first ring.

"Mia?" His voice sounded a little stressed.

"Hi…" She said back, not sure what to even say to him.

"Where the hell have you been? Are you at home?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm home." Mia said quietly.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." Sasuke said before hanging up.

Mia set the phone next to her pillow. About a year ago her parents told her that there was an arrangement for her to marry Sasuke. Even though Sasuke was the only one left in his family the arrangement was still going to be honored. She didn't mind the engagement, and it seemed that Sasuke was happy with the arrangement. Sasuke was not the type to show emotion in front of anyone, but if she was alone with him he would open up to her. She knew he would want to know exactly what had happened these past days, and she wasn't quite sure if she was going to tell him about all of it.

Authors note

Sorry it took so long for the update, I just got busy with life and stuff. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
